


Well, if it's not, we'll still be forever.

by Yesthatsmynaturalcolour



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, accidental proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour/pseuds/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which fuck wait he didn’t mean to say that, he meant to say I love you. Fuck. Double fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, if it's not, we'll still be forever.

**Author's Note:**

> What startled as a sweet little story about sweaters and breakfast TURNED INTO THIS.

Joe groans flopping one hand over his face the other reaching out for the warmth normally pressed against him wondering how far he rolled away, to find he’s not even in the bed anymore. Which he was somewhat expecting but still, he hoped Andy would sleep in the first day back from all the flying around they’ve been doing, the first day back at the new house. The guys had unpacked mostly everything, except the awards, Joe’s guitars, Andy’s Drums, and their room. There suppose to do that today because Matt had been complaining about the boxes taking up space everywhere. He yawns rubbing at his eyes and sitting up checking the time. Still fairly early, he climbs up finding some sweat pants and pulling them up so they hung low on his hips and wandering down stairs. 

The house is yelling free, most of the guys gone at work for the day or still sleeping. Or they could be working in the part game room part office, some of the guys are more quiet than the others Joe has learned over the years. He idly scratches at his stomach wondering where Andy has gone off to, for a run, or to work out his brain supplies for him a second later. So Joe heads for the kitchen wondering what he can find that’s either already made or just requires him to nuke it. Someone’s cooking already, from the smell and sound of the pans crackling. That someone turns out to be Andy, standing at the stove cooking something up which isn’t oatmeal so Joe’s not really sure what he’s making. His hair is frizzy, sticking up everywhere and just overall a mess from combination of showering, lack of gel, and things they did last night. He’s wearing one of Joe’s hoodies, it’s way too big on him falling off his shoulders weird and the sleeves are pushed up to keep them out of his way. It falls down to his thighs were he’s just wearing a pair of boxers, which are actually also Joe’s he realizes a moment later. He grins, carefully moving over to wrap his arms around the others waist and rest his chin on Andy’s shoulder. He sees a faint smile out of the corner of his vision. Andy’s hand abandoning cooking to come up and run through Joe’s curls the best he can.

“Good morning.” He mumbles, voice soft and Joe hums, turning his forehead to rest on the shoulder now instead of his chin.

“Morning…...whatchu making?” He could actually look at it but if it’s something gross he doesn’t wanna know. Sometimes, rarely, but it happens, the food Andy makes looks horrifying and ruins his appetite slightly. 

“Potatoes.” Andy laughs, which alright Joe wasn’t expecting that. “And vegan sausages that one of the guys found at the store and said I had to try….theres enough for both of us if you want some. Otherwise your foods untouched and in the freezer I can make some for you.” Joe kisses what skin he can get around the hoodie shaking his head. 

“Whatever you're making is fine babe.” He might as well be vegan with all the times he eats the same things as Andy. He loves burgers as much as the next guy but when you live in a house of vegans, live on a tour bus with a vegan, and are dating a vegan. You tend to lean more towards what their eating quite often. Plus most of it tasted pretty good, and he didn’t have to brush his teeth to get kisses from Andy which where was the loss there. 

Andy moves around and Joe’s forced to let go otherwise he’d have to awkwardly hold and follow him around the kitchen which well he’s been guilty of it more than once but Andy’s still trying to figure out where everything is in the kitchen so backs off. They share a plate sitting at the island when he’s done quietly eating their breakfast and Joe looks over at Andy. The light coming in from the big windows making the whole room as bright as can be and the background being nothing but the nature Andy had always really wanted to live in. His hair a mess from Joe grabbing it and sleep and the sleeves of the hoodie he’s wearing are falling past his thumbs so he has to keep pushing it up to eat breakfast. He’s so perfect, smiling at Joe when he notices the younger staring and laughing a little. 

“What?” He looks down at himself and then up, the smile still on his face.. 

“Marry me.” Which fuck wait he didn’t mean to say that, he meant to say I love you. Fuck. Double fuck. Andy’s eyes go wide, the grey of his eyes bright in the morning light and Joe has a second of panic of fear before everything in him softens from his posture to his face. Giving Joe the face that he gets sometimes, that’s only for Joe. That says i love you and a million other things all at once.

“Yeah...okay.” And he goes back to eating his potatoes. Like it was nothing. And Joe can’t help but let out a stupid laugh, and soon they're both laughing unable to stop until Matt comes into the kitchen and tells them to shut the fuck up….which okay just makes them laugh harder and it’s perfect.


End file.
